


Wait a Minute!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A single line of dialogue, Based on a Willow Smith song, Fluff, Harry pov, Harry really likes draco, M/M, No Angst, No Dialogue, No Smut, POC!potter, U cant tell but draco loves harry, soft, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: harry's mind can never seem to stray from draco.





	Wait a Minute!

**Author's Note:**

> i own zero (0) rights to the song Wait a Minute! by willow smith.
> 
> i own zero (0) rights to Harry Potter.

Wait a minute!

 Harry was had to be dreaming. He felt like he was sitting in a cloud. Draco's head was lying in his lap; Harry's hands were carding gently through his hair. Harry was definitely falling for Draco, he frequently found himself gazing at him while walking down the hallways. Harry couldn't help it, Draco often grabbed his attention from the smallest things, much like after a Quidditch game when Draco's hair fell into his face, Harry couldn't  _help_  but stare at him. He couldn't help but fall for him; Harry had sworn up and down the walls that his consciousness was in the sixth dimension. 

Draco had once tried to run his hands through Harry's hair, but later felt a bit put out that his dreads were too thick. 

Harry was staring at Draco, both he and Draco knew it. His hands cupped his cheeks and he couldn't stop himself from tracing them. His head slowly leaned down towards him, as if asking if it was okay. Draco calmly nodded his head before softly connecting their lips. It in no way felt rushed or forced.  The kiss felt natural, their heads slowly came apart, both eyes crinkling from a smile. 

Draco felt pleased, his face felt warm. He had  _kissed_  Harry, never once in his life did he even think he had had a CHANCE to become friends with him, and he had just kissed him.

He could still feel his hands running through his hair, the sunlight illuminating Harry's dark face, he had never been happier with his life, he was content.  

*****+*****

Harry couldn't find his diary; he had checked everywhere he could've left it. His wand let out a chime telling him someone had been calling his floo. He checked and saw a patch of blonde hair only the Malfoy family could've been associated with. 

Draco's face had lit up when he came in the room.  Harry's heart sped up, had something happened?

"You left your diary at my house." Draco smiled " And I read those pages, do you really love me, baby?"

Harry had nodded nonchalantly and before he knew it, Draco had kissed him again. 

 

 

 


End file.
